


Sometime After

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus doesn't leave Mystic Falls. (Takes place after 2.21 'The Sun Also Rises')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime After

When all is said and done, Jenna and John are dead. Consumed by grief stemming from the loss of her aunt and uncle/father, along with the resurfacing memories of losing her parents, Elena doesn’t even notice that Klaus has yet to leave town.  
  
It is three days before the full moon when she hears about it from Caroline. Too busy talking about her and Tyler and Matt to really pay attention to what she’s saying, Elena easily picks up on the “we don’t know what Klaus has planned, either” and runs with it. It’s her way of not thinking about what has happened.  
  
She ignores Stefan’s plea to stay out of it, defies Damon when he tells her not to leave her house. First and foremost, this is her town. She will not let a hybrid vampire-werewolf roam free and clear. And she refuses to stand by as everyone else tries to handle it. She’s not like that—never has been—and she won’t start being so just because she got herself tangled in the Salvatores’ web.  
  
“I should say it’s nice to see you alive,” he greets her when he preemptively opens Alaric’s apartment door for her.  
  
She walks right in like she owns the place. “I should say I wish you were dead,” she fires back.  
  
He gives her a twisted smile, and Elena forces herself to not react. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Klaus asks as he pours himself a glass of Alaric’s liquor.  
  
He offers her a glass but she shakes her head. “I want to know why you’re still in town,” she states. “You broke the curse, there’s nothing left for you here anymore.”  
  
If she has any naïveté left in her still, she’d swear she sees an odd, soft, and faintly reminiscent look cross his features. He takes a few sips before commenting. “Well, there’s always you, Elena.”  
  
Elena shivers at his words, but her mouth does not form the words of protest her brain is trying to send.


End file.
